roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Agatha Trunchbull
about miss trunchball Miss Agatha Trunchbull (born on c. 1946 in film version) is the main antagonist from Matilda. Ms. Trunchbull is depicted as queen-sized who wears her hair in a bun at the upper rear end and her outfit is a bottle-green tight pants and a black belt with a silver buckle.She is a harsh, extremly cruel educator and tyrant who terrorizes children, and most of all dislikes children and states that she was glad that she was never a child or had fun.She makes a weekly visit to every classroom, and tends to take over, but mostly Miss Honey's. Her idea of detention is to put children into a horrific torture device known as the Chokey, a tall narrow cupboard in a drippy pipe with jagged edges where the walls have broken glass and nails sticking out, like an iron maiden. She is also strict on rules where she did not allow girls to have pigtails. She also does not like boys with long hair. She once threw a girl named Amanda Thripp over the fence by her pigtails, forced a boy named Bruce Bogtrotter to eat a whole 18-inch cake after stating that he stole her own personal cake and once put a boy into a terrible fatal state by throwing him out a 5 story window due to the fact that he was eating Licorice Allsorts while she was talking to his class. In the 1996 film, her violence towards children was somewhat mitigated, though she can be considered to be murderous towards adults, as she threatened to kill Matilda's dad for selling her a defective car. Miss Trunchbull moved in with Dr. Honey to help him take care of Miss Honey when she was 2 after Mrs. Honey died! <3 . Relationships with others * Matilda Wormwood: A clever young girl, whom she considers as a liar and a scoundrel. She has also accused her of things that she did not do. * Miss Honey: Miss Trunchbull's niece. When she took over the mansion after Miss Honey became an orphan, Miss Trunchbull considered to be very mean who would treat children very badly. She has also been shown to take over her class often, and put up rather insulting signs such as, "IF YOU ARE HAVING FUN, YOU ARE NOT LEARNING". In the musical Miss Honey is born shortly before her mom dies in a Circus Accident. * Mrs. Honey: 'The deceased sister of the Trunchbull. Miss Honey doesn't remember her mom. In the movie Miss Trunchbull is Mrs. Honey's step sister. * 'Magnus Honey: The father of Miss. Honey and Miss. Trunchbull's late brother in law who invited her to live with him, out of all Miss. Trunchbull's victums, he is the man whom she actually killed instead of just injuring him. Miss Honey remembers Dr. Honey a little bit. In the musical Dr. Honey and his wife are Circus performers and Miss Trunchbull is their manager. * Mr. Wormwood: A used car salesman and owner of Wormwood Motors. Agatha had asked him for an inexpensive and reliable car when she stopped to buy a car. She later realized that he cheated her after the car she bought started breaking down and punished his daughter by locking her in the Chokey until Miss Honey rescued her. When the transmission started going haywire, she ran her car back home, and then ran back into her mansion in a flash, and then phoned him and threatened to sue him and burn down his showroom, and/or kill him. Like Mr. Wormwood, she states that adults are always right and children are always wrong. Category:Characters Category:Matilda Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Matilda Characters